Just Please Don't Forget Me
by Keeper of the Shadowed Roses
Summary: The kishin was defeated six years ago, but the soul eater gang has Maka has been forgotten while Soul and the others got more and more After Maka disappeared from the DWMA five years ago they start to look for her but what is it they will find?
1. Prolog

**Hello everyone, I hope that your day has gone well. I just have this idea for a story that I have to start writing before I forget it. So this chapter will be short, don't worry I am still writing my other story but I just need to get this one down before I forget it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

It's been a year since the kishin was destroyed but everything has changed.

"Hi my name is Maka Albarn, I am a mister at the DWMA or at least I was. It's a story that I really hate to tell. See after the defeat of the kishin my weapon partner Soul Eater soon after became a death scythe. We were both so happy but then Soul began to get more and more popular with all the other misters. He soon went on other missions with them instead of me. Does that make me sad yes, do I hate Soul for leaving me, that can't happen so no. I was ok with it I mean it's not like we're married, just partners, but then my other friends they started to leave me too, they never talked to me. I slowly was being forgotten, but I was ok with that as long as my friends were happy. Yet I never expected Soul and the others to just leave on a mission without me that would last for months. Now it's been a month since they came back from their ten month mission and they haven't even looked at me. I can live with them becoming more popular but why do they have to act like I don't exist to do it. See it has been five years since I last saw or heard from them, and they haven't done much to find me so I guess I will have to keep on living like I have been for the past five years. Alone, yeah it hurts but I just can't seem to find the courage to face them and ask them why they did it. Oh did I mention even my own father started to forget me. Honestly I thought that if papa left me alone I would be happy but I'm not I guess this is the world's way of punishing me for something. I just wish I knew what I did, because it certainly wasn't worth it."

**Well that's it I know it is very short but it will be in a more story like manner later on I just had to get this down. I really just loved the thought of her being forgotten by her own friends I don't know why I just really did. So I hope that you liked it, oh no flames please. But feel free to R&R I love to hear (well read) what you think. **


	2. What do you mean I'm not me?

**Hey it's me again (scary thought huh****) well I just wanted to get another chapter in Just Please Don't Forget Me in and get more stuff explained in here. I have had a great day and I am totally ready to get this out so without further ado I present chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

I guess that I should tell you this by starting a year after the kishin was defeated by my friends…

"Hey Soul wait up!" I yelled running to catch up to him. He turned around and gave me a look that told me to leave but I didn't. "Hey," I said while catching my breath, I had been running and calling his name since we left the house. "Did you have your ear buds in or something? I mean I've been calling your name since we left for school."

"What?" Soul asked looking annoyed, "Oh Maka it's just you, how long have you been there… Black Star Tsubaki how are you guys." He ran over to them leaving me there.

"Soul…" I said softly, tears threatening to spill not for the first time either. 'Does he just not like me anymore? No that can't be it he must have just wanted to go see them!' I shook my head at the previous thought, 'That's got to be it.' "Hey Black Star, hey Tsubaki how are you guys?" I asked in a cheerful manner.

"What who is… oh it's you hey can you just leave we are trying to have a very important conversation here." Black Star said in a rude manner, even more so than normal.

'Maybe they are planning something for my birthday?' I thought hopefully, last year it had been ruined by the kishin attack. "Ok see you guys after class then."

"Huh your still here, whatever Soul, Tsubaki lets go." Black Star said and they walked to the school. They didn't even look back once. Kid, Liz and Patty met up with them a little while later. I ended up walking to school by myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later after class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would Maka Albarn please report to Lord Death's room." The announcer spoke quickly.

'Why would Lord Death want to see me? I haven't even gone a mission lately, it seems I can't match my soul wavelength to anyone else but Soul and he's always busy.' I sighed and began to collect my stuff to go to see Lord Death. 'Maybe he has a solo mission that I can do, but I would still need Soul to come with me.'

As I walked down the hall way I heard people talking and I was surprised to hear that I was the topic of conversation so I slowed down to hear better.

"Who is that Maka Albarn, and why does she have the same last name as the current death scythe?" An underclassman boy asked his friends.

"Who knows maybe she is his niece or something that would explain it." Another underclassman answered. I couldn't hear anything after that they had moved to far away.

'Oh well as weird as that was I guess that since they are newer to the school they wouldn't know who I am. So that's ok I think.' I kept juggling that thought in my mind when I approached the Death room.

"Lord Death you called for me?"

"Oh yes… now what did I call you for oh yeah I wanted to ask what you think you're doing in this school." Lord Death asked nicely yet his voice was laced with heavy anger.

"W-what?! I have been in this school for three years now Lord Death, I was, well I am Soul Eaters mister. I helped defeat the kishin!"

"Now I know that everyone wants to come into this school but you must pass certain exams and other things now I would be will to get you the paper work and anything else you will need." Lord Death said trying to lighten his tone.

"Lord Death I'm already enrolled"

"No you are not I checked there is only one Maka Albarn in this school she disappeared over a year ago."

"No… This can't be real I am Maka."

"If you continue to this facade I will have no choice but to not even allow you to enroll in my school."

"But..."

"Fine then, LEAVE MY SCHOOL AND NEVER RETURN." He yelled shocking me.

'I'm not a student anymore?' I turned around slowly walking out, I felt him glaring at me. But I didn't allow my tears to fall. I just walked out of DWMA trying as hard as I could to be strong.

**Ok that was a little unexpected on my part, I hate being mean to the characters but it's hard to get a story like this one moving if I don't. I know that this was probably rushed a bit so sorry about that. Well as always no Flames but feel free to R&R.**


	3. And so I leave, have a great life

**Hey everyone I just updated my other story that I am doing so I decided to do this one as well. And thanks for all the great review I love to read them it make my day every time I see them so keep reviewing! And now for the third chapter of Just Please Don't Forget Me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. **

'I can't believe it, Lord Death kicked me out of school? This has to be some sort of joke, please let it be some sort of joke.' I thought to myself walking toward my apartment. 'Can this day get any worse? Maybe I should talk to Soul and see if he knows what's going on around here.'

"I hope that you don't mind taking all of it with you then Death Scythe, but it would be great to not have to be reminded day in and day out of my missing partner." I heard voice say around the corner, 'what is he talking about I'm right here!'

"Hey Soul" I said running toward him smiling, he just frowned at me and sighed.

"Oh you again, alright listen I can tell you're a huge fan but I don't know you so please just leave me alone. I have bigger things to deal with than you right now so scram." Soul said rudely. I just stare at him my mouth open.

"Soul" I began but was cut off.

"No I don't want to hear how you know everything about me and all that jazz I just want you to leave before I do something I'll regret later on." Soul said raising his voice at me, me his partner. I could feel the tears that I had been holding back start to form again.

'No! I will not cry in front of Soul, if he wants me to leave and never bother him again then I will do just that.' I thought. I was about to say it out loud when the others arrived, I thought that they would come to my rescue, I was proven wrong once again.

"Hey Soul so you finally decided to move her stuff uh, oh you again listen we are really busy and we don't need a worthless nobody bothering us so leave before I make you." Black Star yelled.

"Black Star," I choke out, I'm still holding back those tears. I look around and see that everyone agreed with him even Tsubaki my best friend. 'Fine if that's what they want then I will leave them. I just want them to be happy even if that means that they will be happy without me then so be it.' "I'm so sorry to bother you, you'll never hear from me again." I turn and run away, if I had paid more attention around me I might have seen something off, but I didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah so it worked the spell has finally taken hold of them, now all I must do is lie in wait." A figure in a black cloak said from the shadows. "But I can't believe that even Lord Death fell under my spell, I guess that he is not as all powerful as he is made out to be. Step two has been completed now that Maka has left they have lost their only protection against me." The figure laughed quietly. "She won't have the strength to fight after this, the girl lives off of her friendships, she is no longer a threat to me." The figure then disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't live here anymore then I will see them more often and they will continually yell at me for following them. I can't go to papa he thinks I'm missing like they all do for some reason, and I can't go to Lord Death or any of the other teacher because I'm no longer a student. Mama is not an option I don't even know where she is she might not remember me either.' I silently cry to myself, I refuse to let any sound out.

"Why do you cry child?" A kind gentle voice asked appearing behind me. I jumped up and got into a fighting stance then realized that I don't have a weapon. I try to answer her but my voice just doesn't want to work.

"You have gone through so much and yet you still have the strength to fight even without a weapon. You are very strong my child. Yet your voice has been silenced by something." The woman wondered off then turn around and said to me, "It will be dark soon would you like to come with me child for a place to rest for the night and you may stay for as long as you like."

I nodded my head in thanks and followed her, and after a nice supper I went to sleep my last thought was 'I hope that you guys have a great life, good night'

**Well I hope you liked it sorry it was short but I really wanted to get another one done so R&R**


	4. You'll teach me what?

**Hey everyone, first off sorry that the last one was so short, and rushed. And secondly I would like to say thank you for the review, you guys are awesome. I am going to try to update as often as I can so that will be at least once a week unless something comes up or I get writers block. I am going to try to give you a longer chapter as compensation for the short one. And so without further ado I give to you the forth chapter of Just Please Don't Forget Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters I only own my oc's **

"Child are you awake?" A voice asked touching my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly to see a slightly wrinkled face looking down at me with a smile. I nod at her to let her know that I am and sit up.

"Good, now I am going to go prepare some breakfast, while I do so please feel free to look around. I have some paper so you can write your name down after breakfast does that sound good dear?" The kind lady asked as turned around.

I just nodded again. 'I had hoped it was just a dream but I guess I was wrong,' Tears formed in my eyes but I wiped them away with the back of my hand quickly. 'I will not cry I've got to stay strong.' I slowly make my way out of the room and find the kitchen without any problems.

"Prefect timing dear, please have a seat I just finished it's a fruit salad and some eggs with orange juice, will that be good?"

I just stared at it with large eyes slowly taking a seat, my eyes not leaving the food.

She chuckled at my actions which broke me out of my food trance and I blushed majorly. "Now dear no need to be embarrassed, shall we dig in?" She asked laughter lacing her tone. I nodded eagerly.

After we finished our breakfast I helped her clean up without being asked.

"Dear please you don't have to do that." She said in a gentle scolding tone. I just looked at her she must have gotten the message that I was helping whether she like it or not. She just sighed, "Fine you can help with clean up then we can introduce ourselves after soon like a good deal?" I answered her by continuing on collecting the dishes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~shock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Soul," Blair purred in her human form waking him up as she usually did.

"Morning Blair, where have you been? You've been gone for six months." I asked pushing her off of me so I could make my breakfast.

"Well I have been traveling there are something's that I needed to help with at my old home, the stupid kishin wrecked the place. Sorry I didn't tell you and Maka where I was going. Hey speaking of Maka where is she?" Blair asked, I froze.

"Well ya see we don't know where she is, she just disappeared not to long after you left." I replied stiffly as I continued toward the kitchen.

"Really? But her scent is still strong in the apartment that means she was here recently."

"What! Blair are you serious, if you are we have to tell the others," I said running back to my room, Blair following me of course.

"Of course I am but speaking of scents Soul yours is laced with magic it's faint but I can barely smell it but it's there." Blair looked at me with concern. "Has anything weird happened to you lately?"

"Not really just a weird fan girl following me everywhere but she left yesterday. I told her to get lost and she did, other than that no. But if you smell magic on me I better tell Lord Death about it he might be able to tell if there is a witch nearby. I better tell the others as well." I said while changing into my usually outfit. 'If I have magic on me maybe the others do as well… May be that fan girl has something to do with it? Who was she anyway?' A sudden pain shot through my head at that thought. "Ahh, my head."

"Soul are you ok." Blair asked, she was by my side in an instant.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a _really _bad headache."

Blair looked at me doubtfully but went with it. "If you're sure let's go see Lord Death and talk to him about this magic that is on you."

"Yeah" I said emotionlessly. 'Maka where are you, I need you, my partner, my soul wavelength doesn't match with anyone's the way it does with yours. Please come back.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah so now that the dishes are done dear shall I grab that paper and we can 'talk' to each other and get to know each other that is only if you want to of course." She asked motioning toward the desk that she in the corner. I nodded my head, 'Might as well get it done with, I mean she's so nice.'

"Alright dearie here is the paper and a pen so if I may ask what is your name?" She questioned, I was somewhat surprised at that, I thought that she would ask what I was doing out here.

_My name is Maka Albarn I used to be a meister at the DWMA until yesterday. _I wrote quickly and neatly and handed her the paper.

"Nice to meet you Maka, I am Leto. If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean used to be a student?" Leto asked.

_I was kicked out of the school for unknown reasons, Lord Death didn't even tell me why he just said if I wanted to be in his school I would have to complete the entrance exam. Which I passed already, I thought that it was a joke at first but then he yelled at me and told me to leave and never return. _

"Oh you poor dear… well it seems to me like you were kicked out of the school for no reason at all. Did your friends do anything to help you at all?" Leto asked outraged.

_No they didn't I was going to tell Soul, he __is__ was my weapon he is a scythe, now he is a death scythe. He told me to leave too, then Black Star, a ninja of sorts who is a meister, Tsubaki, his weapon she is a lot of different weapons, who is also my best friend, Kid, Lord Death's son a meister, and his weapons Liz and Patty, they are twin pistols, arrived and Black Star threatened me to leave too. I couldn't handle all that and I just want to make them happy, and me leaving was that. _I wrote holding back tears that seem to never end now days.

"Maka… I'm so sorry, are you finished with your training at least since you made a death scythe?" Leto stated more so than asked.

_I have just about finished it, I was supposed to take my final test next month. Now I can't even go to campus to even ask question. (Tear stain here) I always wanted to make a better death scythe than my papa, I wanted to be a great meister like my mama too. I never thought that my life as a meister would just end so quickly._

"Dear would you like to learn something from me by chance? I may not me a professor but I need to teach my art to a student before I die one day. You 'said' that you wanted to make a better death scythe than what your father is correct." Leto stated. I nodded, looking at her strangely.

"And your mother is a meister," I nod my head once more, 'I don't know why I just can't speak, I guess that I will have to learn a different way to speak writing takes way too long.'

"Perfect you have weapon blood that was awakened about a year ago," I looked at her stunned. "And you are a trained meister you would be a perfect student to learn my art."

I hold up a sign. _What is your art that you would like to teach me?_

"Maka dear, I am the last teacher of the art of the earth meister." Leto explained, and then a look of realization crossed her face. "You don't even have a clue has to what I am talking about do you." I just gave her a look of pure confusion.

She laughed lightly making me smile a bit. And she explained. "You see all long time ago there were many different types of meisters. There were the normal meisters that you see now days, then there were the elemental meisters. There were five in that category though in some ways it was only four as time moved on. They fire meisters were the strongest of all six of the meister types in general, next came the earth meisters, one of which I am, the third type was the water meister, the fourth type was the wind meister, most of the meisters that were elemental were this type because it matches most personalities. The last type started to be grouped into the earth type five hundred years after the meisters began, this is also the hardest type to learn, though not impossible, was the nature meister."

_Wow that is amazing, I wonder why Lord Death doesn't teach those types of meisters at the school. _

"That is because, child, over time the normal meisters started to outnumber the elemental meisters which lead to only a few people left to teach the elemental ways."

_So you would like to teach me the way of the earth meister?_

"Yes I would but it is entirely your decision, I know the locations of the other three teachers as well if you would like to learn their ways instead." Leto said sadly.

_Leto, I would love to learn from you, but I have one question._

"Go ahead dear ask whatever you like, I don't mind."

_When do we start?_

**Okay so what do you think is that long enough for one chapter? I hope you guys liked it, oh and Leto is a good guy the witch won't be revealed until later. Feel free to ask questions I will try to answer them. Well I hope everyone has a great day and I will try to update again soon so until then please R&R.**


	5. Lord Death Why

**Yes! I feel awesome with were this story is going! I love how it is turning out, so I just felt the urge to write this new chapter just for you guys so please tell me if you like it. Oh and if you are wondering if they will get their memories back, no. They will… one day. So with that positive note let's get started. So happy reading! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DWMA Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Blair you are saying that everyone in this city has been put under a spell?" Lord Death asked in a calm manner. "Can you tell what this spell does?"

"I can't tell what the spell is meant to; I can't tell where it originated from either. This is strange I can't even tell where the spell was cast at. Lord Death this is a very powerful witch if she can hide her magical trace so easily." Blair replied solemnly.

"Well this is not good, not good at all." Lord Death said in a strangely happy manner.

"Lord Death, are you ok with this?" I asked concerned.

"I am perfect why do you ask? This is only to be expected, the witch whoever she is must be trying to create a new kishin. Something happens like this every time that happens." Lord Death responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But then he turned serious. "I would call in all meisters but with Maka missing… this certain will cause some problems."

"Lord Death what are you saying." Tsubaki asked.  
"Well Tsubaki what I am saying is that we cannot look for Maka until the new kishin is born."

"WHAT!" The group yelled.

"Lord Death you have to be kidding me." Black Star yelled.

"Father why is it that the search for Maka must be halted for this." Kid asked in a somewhat calm manner.

"My Maka! Daddy loves you," Sprit sobbed.

I stood there frozen. 'We can't look for Maka.' I could feel something stabbing me in the back of my head and pain started but I didn't register it. "Maka" I said, my heart was breaking inside at the thought that I couldn't search for her for who know how long.

"I am afraid I am not kidding. All meister will be called back to the bases around the world and here where training will continue until the new kishin is born." Lord Death spoke quietly.

"Then I'm guessing you want all the death scythes to be at their posts around the world as well?" Professor Stein stated.

"Yes Stein. Tell them to go to where they have to. Sprit and Soul shall stay here. Sprit because this is his post and Soul is to continue his train here with the rest of his group."

We all looked at him in shock. "Why can't we search for Maka?" I asked emotionlessly.

Lord Death looked at me I could tell he was sorry for it. "Soul we must not leave this city or any of the bases around the world until it's born. If a meister is out there without protection then… I'm sorry but Maka's soul may be used during the kishin's birth. That is why no meister or weapon is allowed out… The evil the witches will release evil into the air outside and then Maka will be affected by it and her soul will become tainted by it."

"What are you saying father?" Kid asked looking up sharply at his father.

"Maka will become the next kishin unless another meister or weapon ignores my orders. I am truly sorry." Lord Death said and disappeared.

"No... Maka…" I start the last thing I knew I was falling toward the floor. Me the cold hearted Soul Eater fainted because of the worse news that ever hit the DWMA, Maka was doomed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want to learn? From me, really!" Leto asked me excitedly. I silently laughed at her antics and nodded yes.

"I will have to contact the other three and they will come here and the ceremony will begin."

_What ceremony?_

"What?" Leto asked and read my sign. "Oh I'm sorry I just got so excited I didn't even explain what will happen now. Well you see I have to contact the other teachers so that they may approve of you and then there will be a ceremony where we will awaken the weapon blood in you but it will be pushed out into the element you choose or that chooses you."

_Chooses me? Does that mean there is a chance that you might not be my teacher? _I wrote quickly.

"Oh no I will still teach you because I am the one that you wish to learn from but the teacher of the element that chose you will also teach for a year."

_Ok so when will this ceremony be?_

"It will most likely be tomorrow or maybe even today depending on how close they are to their element." Leto explained quickly. "It will start when it is night and when everyone is here."

_Alright I won't even ask how they will know. I have a feeling that I will learn that in due time. _I smile as Leto laughs at what I wrote.

"Yes dear in due time you will learn all of that but until then go upstairs and rest I will call you down for lunch or when the first arrive.

_Yes Leto. You better rest too, or I will come down here and drag you to bed myself. I can' t have a tired teacher now can I. _I joke and smiled at her when she looked at me.

"Of course dear now you go on and rest I will as well I send the word out." Leto replied and pushed me down the hall and toward my room.

**So that is all for to night sorry that was short but I am tired and I like getting a chaper out the same day I finish it on so I will update soon so please R&R.**


	6. Meet the Teachers Wait I'm what?

**Hello there everyone. I hope that you all have had a splendid day. Ok so here is the plan for this chapter. It will be about the ceremony that will take place, and thanks for the ideas about what element to put Maka as. It made me think really hard, because I don't want to do an Avatar the last Air bender thing in this that would be weird. But I loved that show as a kid, I just don't want to bring it into this story. So thank you very much for your input. I guess have typed enough of my thoughts one last thing before I start. This may or may not be a short chapter it has yet to be determined. Without further ado the sixth chapter of Just Please Don't Forget.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome my old friends." Leto smiled happily looking at all the teachers.

I was sitting next to Leto who was standing in front of the other three teachers. The oldest one there was a fifty year old man who was covered in what I believe is soot. The lady sitting next to him was wearing a white dress that flowed around her ankles, literally and looked to be in her thirties The last man that was there seemed to be the youngest of the four teachers probably in his late twenties was soaking wet.

"I have called you here tonight because we must perform the ceremony of choosing." Leto explained with a smile on her face.

"Really?" The lady in white asked excited, "That is amazing!"

"Does she meet the standards to be an elemental meister?" The man covered in soot asked. "If she doesn't we will have to erase her memories."

I tense, 'What my memory could be erased!' I whimper out loud.

"Now Aodh no need to be so forward, I'm sure that Leto has made sure that the young lady meets all of the standards." The younger man scolded.

"You are scaring the poor thing Aodh!" Leto yelled quietly. "Now I called you all here because not only does she meet the requirements but she wants to learn about it. Shall we begin by introducing yourselves so she can get to know you better?"

"Fine" Aodh sighed.

"Wonderful." The lady in white sung happily.

"Agreed, you shall start first of course Leto, having been the one to call us all here." The younger man spoke calmly.

"Certainly." She turned to face me and bowed slightly. My name is Leto, as you already know. I am the current earth meister. I am also the head of the elemental meisters this year. I will also explain to you what will be happening from this point onward. You see as soon as we all introduce ourselves to you and you introduce yourself to us then we shall start the ceremony that will tell us what element you are. Understand?" I nodded my understanding. "Good, well next in order of current power, please."

"I guess that means I am next." The younger man said and walked toward me and bowed. "My name is Zale. I am the water teacher, if your element is water then you will be training under me. It would be an honor to be your teacher. If not then I hope that you will consider at least coming to train under me for a month or so. It will be good for you to learn about all elements not only your own." He smiled at me and I smiled back slightly. He turned and walked back toward his seat.

"Uh… That means I'm next" Aodh growls out loud, but he still walks up and bows like Leto and Zale did. "My name is Aodh, I am the fire teacher. If you train under me you will be working very hard in every weather condition. You will also learn about survival anywhere and everywhere no matter what. I hope that you understand that should you come learn from me when you have another teacher." He growled once again and went back to his seat. I released the breath that I didn't reliaze I had been holding out.

'He certainly knows how to make people feel welcome doesn't he.' I thought as the last one came up to me and bowed gracefully.

"Hello my name is Camira. I would love to be your teacher but that is not up to but to the element that dwells within you. But if you are my student then you will be doing a lot of relaxing a finding yourself and becoming free like the wind itself. And you will do the same even if you just come to visit." She said and walked back to her chair and Leto stood back up.

"Well now you have meet everyone will you introduce yourself now dear?" Leto asked gently.

I nod and write out quickly but neatly. _Hello it is nice to meet you all. My name is Maka Albarn, I am the daughter of the current death scythe Sprit Albarn. I have been a meister for a while now but I sadly could not continue my education at the DWMA because I was kicked out for a reason I don't know. I don't think I ever will know why they did kick me out. My friends told me to leave them alone as well, I ran away to give them what they wanted and Leto found me and now we are here. _

"May I ask a question of you Maka?" Zale asked in a quiet whisper that I had to strain to hear. I nodded yes. "Are you sure that you want to do this. You may have a chance to go back and forget all of this ever happened. Why don't you go and make a life for yourself somewhere new?"

I smile sadly at that and wrote my reply. _Why go make a new life without my friends in the city or in the outside world. Don't worry I'm not going to use this as a way to get over them or avoid them, but to instead become stronger so I can show them they don't need to protect someone as weak as me._

They all look at each other and nod. Leto smiled brightly at me, "Maka come stand in this circle we made on the ground."

I looked at her confused but did as she told me to. I looked at her, 'Now what? I hope that whatever it is doesn't hurt to much.'

"I bring the earth let Maka stand as strong as stone on it." Leto said and a pillar of earth rose up and stood in front of her.

"I bring the water, may Maka flow where it leads her." Zale called and pillar of water formed and stood in front of him.

"I bring the fire, let Maka's spirt burn with passion for those she cares for." Aodh called and pillar of fire erupted and burned in front of him.

"I bring the wind. May Maka have the grace to soar to find her dreams." Camira called happily and wind formed a pillar of raging wind came into being in front of her.

I felt something start to move within me and it wanted to be free. The pressure of whatever it was built up in my chest and I felt my soul wavelength reach out toward each of the pillars around me. But it was at unrest and I could feel a longing start to form like something was missing. 'What is going on?' Then a black blob of something jumped into the circle and my soul wavelength went toward it.

"Well I never expected that to happen." I heard Camira say quietly.

I ignored it through and focused on the black figure that my soul wave length felt so drawn to.

_Hello my sister in soul. I am your partner and teacher. _A gentle calm feminine voice said in my head.

'What in the world, who are you how are you in my head?' I ask in my head.

_I am sorry my sister, don't you remember what the earth's student said to you. There were originally five elemental meisters. Many have joined the nature element, which truly is not an element at all, into the earth element. You see nature has many voices and many branches. Those who have the ability to use any of the four never study the fifth but there used to be many like you. You Maka are special, you have the ability for the nature element which for you is animals. That means my sister you can bond with any creature that can fly, swim, walk, or crawl and the rare phoenix that comes by. My sister, I am your animal partner that will teach you the way of your gift and talent. You may train with the other elements as it is your right but it is your destiny to be of this element. _

I was about to respond but I felt so tried suddenly, I heard voices around me and in my head but I couldn't answer they all faded away into sweet nothingness.

**Hey well I hope that you enjoyed the ceremony, I hope that it didn't seem too long or boring. Oh and I bet your wondering what kind of a names I used in this. Well here is the definition to all of the strange names that you have seen in this chapter.**

_**Leto- is a Greek goddess, who is the mother of Artemis and Apollo. **_

_**Aodh- Is a name that means fire.**_

_**Zale- A name that means Strength of the Sea.**_

_**Camira- Is a name that means of the wind. **_

**I hope you enjoyed the story tonight and I would love your imput so R&R. Oh and you will find out what kind of animal Maka has be bonded with next time. So until next time.**


	7. Meet the nature teacher

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy. Homework, work, and the fact I am catching a cold. Well I hope to make up for the time in this chapter. So thank you for your reviews as always and I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Just Please Don't Forget Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, I only own my OC's.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sister are you alright? I can sense you are wake__. _I heard a voice that seemed oddly comforting.

"Maka child are you alright? You passed out without warning which is highly unusual during the ceremony at least it has been for as long as my teacher was around." Leto began as soon as I opened my eyes. I smile at her, 'I am not concerned about that I just want to know whose voice I just heard." I thought to myself.

_Is that all you wish to know right now sister__? _The voice chuckled slightly, my eyes widened drastically.

"What is it girl?" Aodh asked, noticing my expression. I shook my head to clear it or at least I tried to. I motioned for a piece of paper so I could write what I wanted down.

"Oh alright Leto where do you keep paper around here now it has been so long since I was last here I seem to have forgotten where you keep everything." Camira asked absentmindedly.

_There will be no need for paper when you and I strengthen the bond we share, though it is only newly formed in time it will grow to where you can pass your thoughts like word out like I am right now. You may call this form of communication telepathy. Oh and you wish to know what creature I am, am I correct?_

I nod my head, 'How did she know that?' I look at Leto who is trying yet failing horribly, at hiding a laugh because of my surprise.

_It is very simple sister look at me and you will know the creature that I am. _

I look down and see a black blob at the foot of the bed was a young cub, 'Oh my… you're a puma!'

_Yes I am, my name is Koneko. I may be young but I know a lot of different things sister__. _Koneko said happily sitting up slightly. _I am to be your teacher and guide in the life of the element of nature._

"Well I am glad that you have learned what element you are now, I guess that I must give my blessing on your training." Zale said emotionlessly.

"That is right!" Leto said and called Camira from her hunt. "Camira you must hurry we have to complete the ceremony!"

A gust of wind blew into the room and along with it a very smiley Camira. "Sorry about the wind you said to hurry so I did." She laughed at her own cleverness. I just smiled at her nicely, she was very strange to say the least.

_Sister, the student of the wind is very excited, I have never heard of a student so hyper. Do you know if she is always like this?_

I silently laugh in my head and shrug my shoulders.

"Alright are you ready to finish the ceremony Maka?" Aodh asked as he started to raise his hands. I nod, 'I hope I am at least, I have to become stronger for them…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koneko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_You are stronger than you know my sister. Though I will have to teach you how to control your thoughts after the ceremony is completed or else every living creature of nature will know what you think when you get into range.'_I thought as I looked at my newly found sister and student.

"Then we shall being." The earth's student began, I believe her name is Leto. "I the one who know the earth and have become one with it give my blessing so that Maka may learn all she must in her training when on land."

"I the one who know the water and have searched its waves give my blessing so Maka may learn all she can in her training when she must come to the water and its world." Zale continued.

"I the one who knows the flames of construction and destruction give my blessing so Maka may have the guidance given by the flame by night." Aodh followed.

"I the one who rides the wind and soars the sky's give my blessing so Maka may travel in the air without fear of falling." Camira ended, I of course had to speak my part.

_I the one who represents the power of nature itself give my blessing to my new student may you learn all that I have to teach you with the heart of the wild. _I finished and a flash of light went off.

"Maka dear now that the ceremony is complete you may chose who else besides Koneko you would like to train with." Leto said preventing what could have been a very uncomfortable silence. I could tell she already knew what she wanted. She then pointed a finger toward us in the order she would like to learn from us in. First me, second Leto, third Camira, fourth Zale, lastly Aodh.

_So you wish to learn from us all in that order my sister? _I ask confirming the answer I already knew.

'Yes I want to learn from you all in that order, could you tell them that I still don't have anything to write with. Oh and I would like to train with each for a year expect for you any time inbetween I will be with you sound good? ' Maka thought to me, '_She catches on very fast.' _ I thought as I relayed the information to the other humans. I nodded my reply, she smiled, '_I hope you realize Maka these next few years will not be easy for you or us. _

And so the fun begins.

**Hey everyone I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense right now I will try to clear that up in the future. I will let you know this though I will not be writing about all of her training, everything about that will be found in flashbacks later in the story. Also a quick reminder if you don't remember what the names are for everyone and what they mean here is a list. **

_**Leto- is a Greek goddess, who is the mother of Artemis and Apollo. (Earth meister)**_

_**Aodh- Is a name that means fire. (Fire meister)**_

_**Zale- A name that means Strength of the Sea. (Water meister)**_

_**Camira- Is a name that means of the wind. (Wind meister)**_

_**Koneko- A name that means kitten in Japanese (Nature, animal branch teacher)**_

**Well until next time! Please R&R I love to hear from you just no flames please remember I am not a fire meister so I can't control them!**


	8. Five years later the barrier is gone

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Like I told everyone in my other story I will try to update as often as I can, I have testing at school so I wouldn't be able to write often. But since there was time in between each test I started this chapter. It will be five years from the last chapter, oh and before I get started here I would like to thank everyone for you reviews I love to hear from you. So now I give you the eight chapter of Just Please Don't Forget Me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I only own my oc's who are Maka's teachers and the villain. **

Five Years Later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soul are you ready yet, I swear you take longer to get ready than a girl." Black Star complained from outside my door.

"Yeah I'm ready," I open the door and follow him down the stairs where everyone was waiting in the living room. "Hey guys, can you believe we are finally going to be able to leave Death City for the first time in five years." I ask as everyone looks at me, smiling.

"I know I'm so excited to see the world again!" Patty cried out happily holding a stuffed giraffe in a headlock.

"Patty, I am sorry to break it to you but when we leave it will be our job to start going after kishin souls again correct, not all fun and play." Kid stated sadly, just letting everyone know the reality of the situation.

"I know Kid." She replied happily not letting it bother her. 'How can she be so happy with news like that? I mean we have been stuck in Death City for five year! We deserve a chance to go and see the world again.' I thought to myself when I noticed everyone's eyes on me.

"What? Is there something on my shirt?" I ask checking it out just in case.

"No nothing is on your shirt, well we were wondering how you are taking the news of being free to do whatever we want for a few months… As long as we hunt for the kishin that is." Patty said before an all too comfortable silence could form.

I understood the implaction, 'I will find her.' I thought determinedly. "I will do what I should have done five years ago had Lord Death not ordered me to remain here for safety. It is my mission and I will not fail it… or her." I mutter the last part under my breath.

Tsubaki stood up from her spot by her boyfriend, who surprisingly is Black Star, 'She always knew they would get together. I guess it only took being stuck in a city for five years to figure out their feelings.' I thought fondly as she walked over to me.

"Soul, we know you miss her, we do to. None of us can understand how much pain this is causing you though. You know we will help you look for her right. No matter what we will find Maka and bring her home." She said giving me a hug that I desperately needed but would never admit to. My pride would not allow it. "But until we do find her would she want you to worry about her every day Soul?"

"No Tsubaki she would want me to be happy." I reply curtly trying to hold back the tears that I refuse to shed. 'But how can I be happy when she's not here?' I ask myself silently trying to hold myself together.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, she was the only one who was able to read me except when I put my wall up. Only one person could do that one person only, but I don't know where she is.

"Soul, buddy." Black Star began walking over and clasping my shoulder like only he could do. "I know that she is waiting for us to find her."

"Yeah Black Star's right for once," Liz said the last part to the side but everyone still heard her and broke out laughing.

"Hey!" Black Star cried out, "Is that how you treat your god?"

"Well as fun as this is we have to get Soul to the ceremony by the enterance to the city remember." Liz continued quickly and we all looked at the nearest clock and saw we only had ten minutes to get down to the other side of the city.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" We all screamed and ran out the door as quickly as we could.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt At the Ceremony tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt 

"People of Death City, it has been five years since we've had contact with the outside world. Recently the balance of good and evil has been restored, thus making the world safe for you to travel in once again." Lord Death said over all the citizens who were in the city. "Today I will release the barrier around the city so you may come and go as you like once again. I ask only this one thing." He paused dramatically. "Hunt as many kishin's as you like, but if you do please report back to me often. For the summer the school will be closed so everyone may enjoy their freedom."

I then took my cue and walked up to him and transformed into my scythe form. He grabbed my and started to channel energy into me and I released it upward. Causing the barrier which I have grown to hate start to disappear. When it was completely gone he pointed me outward over the crowd gathered.

"Go out into the world," Lord Death yelled happily, "And have some fun!"

The crowd started to run for the desert which would take them to the outside world. I transformed and stood by Lord Death's side.

"Soul," He began seriously. "You understand that she could be the one you are to hunt correct." He stated without emotion, looking over all of the people.

"Lord Death." I started coldly. "I know the possibilities but I don't care. I will find her no matter what and if she is the kishin I will do my job as a death scythe but after that… I will follow her, she is my meister and my best friend." I heard my friends come up behind us and I finished with this last statement. "If death is her path I will follow her down it myself." Lord Death nodded, like he expected my answer.

I walked toward my friends who already knew that answer looked at me with sadness but understanding as well. "Guys let's go." I said and we walked out toward the desert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lord Death's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Death," Stein began rolling out on his chair from the shadows. "You know as well as I do that he will follow through with his statement."

"Yes I do know that Stein, and I have kept him here for five years away from the fight the outside world had to go through. I kept him alive for five more years than he would have had if he had left here." I reply wisely.

"Even at the price of him hating you was it worth it?" He asked.

"He wouldn't have stood a chance out there the black blood would have made him crazy and he would have been the next kishin. I know he wanted to search for Maka. But that would have led to his demise as well as my son's and all of his friends. I would do it again without a second thought."

Stein laughed like I just told the funniest joke in the world. "You are crazier than me some times. If this barrier didn't hold everyone in he would have escaped five years ago."

"Yes I know. I do wonder what happened to Maka though, I had hoped she would try to contact us." A thought suddenly surfaced in my mind I turned quickly to Stein. "The magic that was on us five years ago, has Blair found a way to trace it back to the source yet?"

"I don't know. Wait do you think the magic has something to do with her disappearance." Stein stated rather than question.

"Yes I do and we need to find her soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man it is so nice to get out in the world again I swear the air in the city was becoming stale." I laughed out and everyone agreed.

"Hey is that a forest over there?" Patty asked out loud.  
"It is let's go!" Black Star said running toward it Tsubaki right on his heels and Patty right after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys I don't think we should be here." Liz said holding on to Kid as we walked through the forest. 'Why does this place seem so dangerous. '

The trees began to shake and vines started to wrap around our ankles.

"Hey!" Kid cried as a branch only grabbed one ankle and not the other. "It's unsymmetrical!"

"Really" Liz cried out. "Is this really the time!"

"I can't transform." Tsubaki said calmly as she was lifted up by the vines.

I tried to but found I couldn't either, and from the look and Liz and Patty they were in the same boat.  
"Help!" Patty cried out loudly causing the vines to become even tighter around our ankles and they began to spread upward.

When a flash of black ran through all the vines and we were set down gently. I looked around and found a note in the sand.

_Stay on the path marked with the sign of earth. You will be lead to safety. _

'What is going on here. What was that flash?' I thought and looked for the symbol of earth it talked about. I sighed, "This is going to take a while." We began to walk.

**Alright I hope you like it and again I started during testing so if it is weird blame that. Can you guess who the person was? If you think you know please review and say their name. But you can review if you want to for fun though. So I will try to update again soon, wish me luck on testing and R&R.**


End file.
